Sweet Cupcake
by unicornbbuing
Summary: One More KrAy moment. Valentine kali ini akan berbeda dengan valentine yang sebelum-sebelumnya untuk Kris. Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca *bbuing bbuing*


Title : Sweet Cupcake

Cast : Lay (EXO-M) as main cast

Kris (EXO-M) as main cast

Other member EXO

Genre : Brothership

Anyeoong :D Lil's unicorn bbuing dataaaang :D gomawo buat responnya ff debut author "When Uri Dancing Machine Sick". Author terharuuu atas bantuan reader yang sudah kasi review dan masukkannya :D #deep bow for **Baby Himme, 0704minnie, mitatitu, AlpacaAce**, dan **Lee Seungtae** . Sedikit curcol, awalnya author pikir ff ini akan hancur total -.-" Tapi.. gomawo untuk responnya :D *bbuing bareng Lay*

Semoga ff ini memuaskan(?) kerinduan KrAy shipper ^^v

Lil's Present

…

…

…

…

14 Februari 2013

Lay POV

'Hoaaaamph.. jam berapa ini?' gumamku separuh sadar. Jelas separuh sadar, karena kemarin kami harus latihan untuk persiapan comeback hingga jam dua pagi. Rasanya tubuh ini sudah menolak untuk meninggalkan kasur.

"Argh.. kasur, kenapa kau punya aura yang kuat sekali" omelku pelan agar tidak membangunkan luhan ge.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Itu artinya aku harus segera bersiap – siap bangun untuk menyiapkan makanan bersama D.O. Kenapa D.O? Itu karena hanya aku dan D.O yang masakannya terbilang 'layak untuk dimakan' menurut member yang lain. Dan karena sering kebagian jatah memasak, kami dipanggil duo umma. Hufth.

"Padahal aku khan manly" gerutuku pelan

Setelah puas menggerutu, aku pun segera bangun dan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, ku lihat D.O sudah mulai menyiapkan bahan masakkan.

"Pagi D.O.. Hoaaaamph" sapa ku

"Eh? Pagi juga Yixing-ge. Masih mengantuk eoh?" Tanya D.O sembari tertawa

"Jelas saja mengantuk. Aku baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi karena Luhan ge dan sehun bermain di kamarku. Mereka berisik sekali" jelasku berapi – api.

Ya, karena duo bubble tea, aku hanya tidur 2 jam. 2 JAM. Mereka bermain seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Jangan lupakan keberisikan sehun hanya karena Luhan-ge menang 2 ronde. Cih, hanya bermain ular tangga, mereka seribut itu. Pikirkan perasaan dan rasa ngantukku dong Luhan – ge, Sehun – ah.

"Sudah, sudah, sabarlah ge. Mereka hanya melepas rindu karena sudah lama tak bertemu." Ujar D.O menenangkanku.

"yah sudahlah, akan ku tebus waktu tidurku nanti seusai latihan." Ujarku pasrah.

Aku dan D.O pun mulai melakukan pekerjaan kami. Hari ini kami akan membuat Dim Sum dan Kimchi. Kami berdua membuat porsi yang agak banyak mengingat semalam member yang lain hanya makan sedikit karena sudah terlalu lelah berlatih.

Tok..Tok…Tok.. Crek.. Crek..

Aku melihat D.O terampil sekali dalam menggunakan pisau. Irisannya juga rapi. Benar-benar tipe istri idaman. Hahaha

Kami segera menyelesaikan masakan kami, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Jam 9 nanti kami harus bersiap untuk berlatih lagi. FIGHTING EXO!

"Yixing-ge, tolong bangunkan member lainnya. Aku akan menata meja makannya."Ujar D.O

"Ne, D.O. Tapi sepertinya hanya tinggal membangunkan beberapa 'kerbau'" kata ku sambil tersenyum karena melihat Xiumin ge, Chen ge, Tao, Suho hyung, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan sehun sudah mendekat ke ruang makan dengan tampang beringas karena lapar.

'Sepertinya akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit membangunkan Luhan ge, Kris ge, dan Kai' gumamku. Mereka khan terkenal sekali tidur akan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Aku mulai masuk ke kamarku untuk membangunkan Luhan –ge. Satu trik yang aku pelajari dari sehun untuk membangunkan Luhan-ge.

1..

2..

3..

"LUHAN GE, SEHUN SAKIT"teriakku dengan kencang.

"EH? Apa? Sehun hueee…" seru luhan

Benar kata sehun. Luhan ge langsung bangun tanpa babibu.

"Hehehehe, luhan ge kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Yixing-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan sehun? Sakit apa sehun? Sudah diberi obat? Bla blab la" Tanya luhan dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Sehun tidak sakit, luhan-ge. Aku hanya berteriak untuk membangunkanmu. Sarapan sudah siap." Ujarku terburu-buru dan kemudian kabur. Aku tidak mau jadi korban serudukan(?) rusa di pagi hari.

"Yay, YIXING" teriak Luhan. Namun pada akhirnya, Luhan bangun dan menyusul member lainnya di ruang makan.

'One mission complete' seruku dalam hati. Kemudian aku bergegas membangunkan Kai. Saat memasuki kamar Kai, aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena melihat kai yang pose tidurnya acak-acakan dan mulut yang menganga. Benar-benar tidak elit untuk seorang center of group. Terlintas di pikiranku untuk sedikit mengerjai kai.

JEPRET…JEPRET…

Aku mengabadikan pose tidur kai. Lumayan, bisa digunakan untuk mengancamnya jika ia mulai macam-macam. Hahahaha. Yixing sejak kapan kau jadi evilxing?

Sepertinya kai terganggu dengan flash kamera dan bunyi jepretan kameraku. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, kai pun terbangun denganwajah cengo.

JEPRET

Sekali lagi aku mengabadikan pose cengo kai, dan kemudian bergegas kabur.

"YIXING GE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN!" Teriak kai dengan kencang

"Kai, aku tahu kau mendapat bagian berteriak-teriak di lagu MAMA, tapi tidak selalu kau harus berteriak khan." Tegur D.O dari ruang makan.

"Cepat bangun dan bergegas ke ruang makan" lanjut baekhyun pada kai

'Tinggal satu orang lagi untuk dibangunkan'gumamku dalam hati. Tapi ini adalah bagian tersulit. Dduijang kami adalah tukang tidur nomor 1 di grup. Tidak peduli kapanpun dan dimanapun, jika ia mengantuk, ia akan dengan mudahnya tertidur. Perlahan aku mulai memasuki kamar Kris. Terlihat wajahnya yang damai dan siluet tegas wajah tampannya yang terkena sinar matahari.

'Tunggu dulu… Tampan?' aku mulai berblushing ria

Ploook ploook.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Yixing. Aku menepuk nepuk kedua pipiku untuk menghilangkan rasa malu dan gugupku saat melihat Kris yang tertidur.

"Kris-ge, bangunlah. Sarapan sudah siap." Ujarku perlahan. Terlihat tidak adil ya? Aku membangunkan Luhan-ge dan Kai dengan tidak elitnya, tetapi membangunkan Kris dengan begitu lembut. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku membangunkan dengan kasar, bisa-bisa aku akan menjadi unicorn gosong atau unicorn yang tinggal nama saja karena disembur naga.

"5 Menit lagi Yixing-ah" gumamnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup

"Ayolah ge, sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal. Kau harus bangun dan bersiap-siap." Aku mulai merajuk dan sepertinya rajukanku tidak mempan, karena terdengar dengkuran halus dari Kris.

"Gege, ayo bangun" kataku sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kris

"Hemph.. zzzz" hanya itu yang kudengar dari Kris. Dasar naga jelmaan kerbau(?).

"Gege, buka matamu"seru ku agak keras. Dan sepertinya kris ge mulai menurut dan membuka matanya. Tidak ku sia-siakan kesempatan ini dan…

…

…

"*bbuing-bbuing*kris-ge, ayo bangun" aku mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasku dan kris-ge pun segera bangun dan memasang tampang yang sulit ku mengerti.

Lay POV end

Kris POV

_"*bbuing-bbuing*kris-ge, ayo bangun"_

Seketika itu juga aku merasa nyawaku langsung kembali. Aku pun langsung terbangun dan mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk semanis yixing. Aku pun memasang smirk yang dalam dan bermakna(?). Pagi ini aku sudah diberikan pemandangan(?) yang luar biasa. Aku langsung bersemangat dan bergegas mengajak Yixing ke ruang makan.

"Luhan-ge, hari ini khan hari valentine, maukah kau membuatkanku coklat?" rajuk sehun pada Luhan.

"Nanti ya, sehun-ah. Setelah jadwal kita selesai, aku akan membuatkannya special untukmu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap rambut sehun.

"Yay, magnae, aku juga mau coklat. D.O hyung, buatkan aku coklat juga" rajuk kai pada D.O

Dasar, para magnae ini. Mereka merajuk untuk dibuatkan coklat. Ckckck

"ah, aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau aku,Luhan-ge,D.O,Xiumin-ge,Tao, dan baekhyun membuat cupcake untuk kalian?" seru yixing dengan antusias.

Nampak semua member mengangguk setuju kecuali tao.

"Yixing-ge, kau khan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa memasak."ujar tao

"Kau tak perlu memasak tao-er. Kami membutuhkan tenagamu untuk membuat dan mengaduk adonan." Kata yixing dengan membuat peace sign.

Normal POV

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Akhirnya para member EXO pun telah melakukan jadwal mereka. Sesampainya di dorm, para member yang akan membuat cupcake segera berganti dan membawa senjata perang(?) mereka menuju ke dapur.

BUAAAGH…PRANG…KROMPYANG..

"Menyeramkan sekali suara dari dapur." Ujar suho sambil bergidik ngeri diikuti dengan anggukan sehun dan kai. Kenyataannya, itu adalah suara tao yang dengan semangat mengaduk adonan sehingga menyenggol panci dan gelas.

"Tao-er… Pelan-pelan dong! Atau kau akan menghancurkan dapur ini" teriak baekhyun

"Hehehe. Iya ge, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat karena ini kali pertamanya aku memasak di dapur."sahut tao, dan member lain pun hanya bersweetdrop ria.

3 jam berlalu, dan mulai tercium aroma yang membuat cacing di perut mulai membunyikan genderangnya.

"Hore, jadi. Selanjutnya tinggal dihias saja." Seru Luhan dengan semangat.

Lay POV

Aku pun mulai menghias cupcake di depanku. Sambil bersenandung kecil, aku menghiasnya. Tapi kenapa member lain melihatku dan tersenyum senyum tidak jelas. Awalnya aku hanya mengabaikan mereka, Namun, lama kelamaan tawa mereka semakin kencang. Apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka tertawakan?

"Cieee cieeee.. Chukkae yixing-ge" kata kai menggodaku.

"Kris-ge, istri tersayangmu sedang membuatkan bekal, yang sabar ya." Goda sehun pada kris.

KYAAAAA…! Secara tidak sadar, aku menghias cupcake ku dengan gambar naga dan memberinya ornament hati. Ugh, malu sekali rasanya, dan aku rasa mukaku sudah seperti unicorn direbus(?).

"Apa ini boleh untukku Yixing?" Tanya kris padaku.

"I…iyaaa kris" jawabku malu-malu. Aku pun menundukan kepalaku saking malunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasakan tangan yang lembut mengangkat wajahku. Dan cuuup. Kecupan lembut kris mendarat di keningku. Malu sekaligus senang rasanya.

Nrmal POV

"Aaaaah, sepertinya sang naga dan unicorn sudah menemukan dunianya sendiri. Ayo kita pergi." Kata xiumin mengomando yang lain untuk meninggalkan kris dan yixing.

"Tunggu dulu ge, aku mau sedikit balas dendam." Seru kai

Disaat Kris akan mencium Yixing tepat di bibirnya, dan…

JEPRET

"One more KrAy moment" seru kai dan sehun dengan lantang dan bergegas kabur

'Dasar magnae pengganggu' batin kris bersungut-sungut.

END

Horeeee horeee ^^ satu lagi KrAy moment. Maaf yaaa kalo ff nya belum bisa maksimal.. ^^v Author masi benar-benar bau unicorn(?) hehehe. Gomawo sudah mau baca ff ini. Lil's butuh saran kalian untuk belajar membuat ff hehehe *bbuing bareng unicorn*

Bubyeee #kibarkan bendera KrAy


End file.
